My Angel
by Kamui Ikari
Summary: An Angelic Layer story, Hatoko's thoughts about the one she loves. Please read and review


"My Angel"  
by Kamui Ikari  
  
Hi!! This my first Angelic Layer story,   
so I hope you like it. It's a fic of love  
between girls. I will see you at the  
end of story.  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Angelic Layer belongs to Clamp, Kadokawa  
Shoten, etc. This was made for fun. Don't sue me  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
"My Angel"  
  
Since I was a little one, I'd fought many battles for   
my life, for my passion for the "Angelic Layer", but I   
didn't expect to fight for the love of the one I loved.  
  
No, I love that person with all my heart.  
  
With my angel, we were invincible and won every battle   
that we had, until she came. She was a begginer in this   
game, she got her angel from the hands of that man, the   
professor. Icchan, I believe.  
  
She made her angel an important part of her life, and   
like me, she wanted to win, supported by my brother and   
her friend.  
  
I remember the day when we met for the first time.  
  
She was walking happily with her angel. I was surprised   
to see one with it; when I saw it, the angel was...  
"naked".  
  
Maybe I'm rude with that word but the angel didn't have   
a costume or cloth.  
  
I made her a dress for her angel. She thanked me. I   
asked for her name and her angel's name.  
  
She told me both names and when I was going to say mine,   
my brother said it, screaming.  
  
I introduced both of us to her and then I went to my   
classroom in the Eriol Gakuen.  
  
Later I heard, a few days later, that she got a cloth   
for the angel, that she won her first battle, and entered   
in the circuit by receiving a card.  
  
I was expecting to face her in a battle, to test our   
skills, and I was expecting to find a good rival.  
  
I found one and more...  
  
I won the battle and I made her a promise to have a fight   
again and I left the place.  
  
She endured through the battles that she had and finally   
the day has come.  
  
In that day I lost for the first time.  
  
I was happy, to find someone who could defeat me and my   
angel, she was entirely happy, and her friend and my   
brother came to support her triumph.  
  
I left the place with a smile.  
  
However, we had many battles. Sometimes I won, sometimes   
I lost, but I was happy.  
  
She, like me, wanted to win the Angelic Layer Championship.   
We had become good friends and rivals, and won that title;  
she first, me later.  
  
Through the years, I had grown up and I fell in love with   
her. I don't know why, but she was in my heart.  
  
I thought that she was in love with my brother, she was. I   
was jealous of him but I knew that my love was impossible,  
because I'm a girl and she is older than me.  
  
I tried to say my love through the battles that we have,   
but she didn't understand. She is naive.  
  
I sat in the park and I was looking at the sky and read my   
homework. I lost track of time and it was night.  
  
"Hatoko-chan..."  
  
I was surprised to see her, she was beautiful, and was   
smiling. I tried not to blush and she sat next to me.  
  
"Where's Hikaru?" I asked because she was usually with her   
angel all the time.  
  
"In house, but I'm not here to talk about her," she said.  
  
"No?"  
  
"I'm here to talk about you," she said.  
  
I was thrown off-guard.  
  
"Me?" I asked.  
  
She said nothing and laid a hand in my cheek, I blushed   
and my heart was beating faster, like a dream.  
  
"Finally I understand what you'd tried to say to me in   
these battles. Finally," she said with a sweetness in her   
eyes.  
  
My heart stopped.  
  
She stood up as I, and she moved her head close to  
mine, and I feel that I'm going to drown.  
  
"I don't mind my age or Hikaru, because I found my angel.   
You. I love you, Hatoko-chan, with all my heart," she   
said and before I could respond she kissed me softly.  
  
My arms went around her and I kissed her strongly.  
  
"You are my angel, too. Misaki-san," I said with a smile.  
  
She hugged me and I rested my head on her chest. I'm  
so happy because an angel fell to bring me happiness.  
  
OWARI (The End)  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
1. I only have the first vol. of the manga, so I have a basic idea of it.  
  
2. I would like to see Hatoko and Misaki together, and Hatoko reminds me  
of Tomoyo-chan, my favorite character of CCS.  
  
3. In this story Hatoko has 15 years old and Misaki has 23 years old.  
  
Well, that's all for now.  
  
Thanks for reading and until the next one!!!  
  
See you!!  
  



End file.
